Mr Ukki
by kakashidiot
Summary: Where did Kakashi get Mr. Ukki? And what did he learn? Bday fic. Why? Just... I don't know... RandR!


I do not own Naruto! sadly!

This is in response to a helpful comment made by a reviewer who was reading Gentle Lesson.

Thanks! I actually have no access to Naruto databooks, so this info really helped spawn a new fanfic!

READ AND REVIEW!

-

Mr. Ukki

The day Naruto became Genin is a great turning point in the daily life of Konoha. For many various reasons – but the most subtle reasons still have to be unearthed.

This is one of them.

When Naruto's birthday rolled around, instead of the dreaded silences of that day, Iruka-sensei (being privy to all sorts of data on shinobim, big or small) treated him out to his favorite restaurant (Ichiraku Ramen shop) and then handed over two gifts.

And a new kunai set.

A plant with big red flowers.

Naruto's blue eyes widened for the first gift, but for a long time, he could only stare at the second.

"What's that supposed to do?" he asked.

"Decorate your place," Iruka smiled at the boy's scrunched up 'puzzled' face. "Your room's so plain, I thought you'd like a bit of color."

"Oh." Then the blonde Genin shrugged. "Do I have to do anything?"

"Of course," laughed the teacher. "You have to water everyday, place it on your window sill."

"Uhhh… so much work…"

"Not really. It's worth it."

"Why? Do you like flowers, Iruka-sensei?"  
"On my apartment roof, I have a small garden."

"Why would you do something so – so – boring?"

"It's relaxing. You should join me sometime." Iruka's face softened, as he scratched the scar on his nose, deep in thought. "I remember – I remember my mother gardening. It would brighten our table. My father would bring new flowers for her to grow. She always smiled at them. She said that flowers are a way to show somebody you care."

"Huuuuhhh…" Naruto stretched with a big sigh, pushing away his tenth (and final) bowl of ramen. "Really? I never thought…"

"Well… it's true. All girls like flowers – it's good for you to know these things –"

"Sakura likes flowers, too?"

"Maybe? Why? You're interested?"  
"Uh…no, no… not at all…"

Iruka let it go.

The days passed by. Until one day, after Team 7 dropped off their 3 boring D-mission reports, as Sakura and Sasuke turned away – as Kakashi disappeared –

Iruka called Naruto over.

"What? You treating me out today?"

"I was just wondering what you're going to get your sensei."

"What the hell are you talking about, Iruka-sensei?"  
"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"Don't – don't – never mind… just focus…"

Asuma and Kurenai strolled in, with their teams tagging along. Ino immediately latched onto a stoic Sasuke, who was trying to ignore Kiba's bragging. Sakura and Ino squabbled a bit, until they got bored and separated in a huff.

Dropping his papers down on the table, Asuma raised his eyebrows at Iruka's words.

"It's his birthday, idiot."

"What? Baka-sensei has a birthday?"

"Of course he does!" Sakura said, slamming a first down hard on the boy's head. "Who doesn't?" Then she paused and looked coyly up at her sensei. "It's not today is it?"

"Uhhh… no… tomorrow…" Iruka was wincing at the lump growing on Naruto's skull.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura gasped. "What – I don't have time to shop!"

Inner Sakura was raging.

_BAKA-SENSEI! BEING SO IRRESPONSIBLE BY NOT WARNING US!_

Naruto was still blinking.

"So we have to give him a gift?"  
"It's the right thing to do," Iruka pointed out. "You'd do it for me, right? Right?"

"Yeah… but you're not a lazy, always-late, perverted sensei –"

"NARUTO! Show respect!"

"Hmmmm…" Naruto looked disdainful. "Whatever. I'll think on it."

"How hard can it be?" asked Sasuke, coming up (after successfully disentangling himself from Ino).

Sakura smiled at Sasuke shyly.

"Perhaps we could go shopping together?"

"No. I've got my own ideas…"

"I could go with you!" Naruto said, suddenly excited. "Forget the baka Sasuke!"

"Hell, no." Sakura stomped off after Sasuke.

Watching Team 7 leaving in the middle of another argument –

"_Let's get him ramen!"_

"_NARUTO! Who'd want ramen for a present?"_

"_Uhh… me?"_

"_You're weird."_

"_No. He's stupid."_

"_STOP SAYING THAT, SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!"_

"_Okay… let's see… how about… weaponry?"_

"_Do we look rich to you, Sakura?"  
"Maybe…" Sasuke said slowly._

"_Clothes. He wears the same uniform everyday. It's scary."_

"_We don't know his size."  
"Oh. Right."_

"_How about one of those books of his?"_

"_Naruto. He's already perverted, he doesn't need our help."_

"_I'm going. See you tomorrow."_

"_Bye, Sasuke-chan! Don't get lost!"_

"_I'll walk some way with you, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Forget it."_

"_So cold…"_

"_I'll walk you home, Sakura!"_

"_Hell, no."_

The next day, running an hour and a half late as usual, Kakashi found his team waiting for him at the bridge.

"The kage said to take the day off," Naruto smiled.

"Eh?" Kakashi blinked. "Why?"  
" 'Cause it's your birthday!"

"What?"

"Your. Birthday."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

Somewhere a bird chirped. Some cicadas buzzed. The river under their feet gurgled.

"So. I made a picnic up as a gift for you, sensei! And some home baked goodies for you to take home!"

"Thank you, Sakura!" Kakashi said, his eyes curving in crescents happily. "Homemade meals are always healthier than take out! Ahahaha!"

Naruto glared at his teacher. "Stop the goofy laugh – and stop looking at me!"

"Well… you're the one who's going to be stunted if you keep up that unhealthy diet of yours –"

"Awww! Shut up and let's go!"

Naruto stalked off, followed by Sasuke, Sakura and a very puzzled Kakashi.

"So…" the Jounin broached the mystery after they had gotten halfway through the scrumptious picnic Haruno-san had made for them. "What brought this on?"

Naruto paused in the middle of his sixth bowl of rice and chicken. But it was Sakura who took the time to explain.

"Iruka-sensei told us yesterday that today was your birthday. Why didn't you say something? Geez! Our gifts could've been better if you'd given us time to save up for them! I would have gotten your clothing sizes or something!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped at the idea of wearing clothes picked out by Sakura.

_Bright pinks? Or even worse – outfits to match the Uchiha?_

"Uhh… My birthday isn't that important. It's just another day of the year –" Kakashi's voice dwindled at his student's horrified expressions (yes, even Sasuke).

"Hn… well… how can I say this? The last time I celebrated my birthday was… when I was five…"

Another horrified silence.

"That's just… sad…" choked out Sakura.

"Yeah. Even I had my birthday celebrated –" Sasuke said. "And nowadays, Iruka-sensei takes me out and stuff."

"Yeah, yeah. Iruka-sensei does that for me, too…"

"He needs to get a life…" mumbled Kakashi.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Well… here's my gift. Goodies…" Sakura said, brightly, plumping a tin box on Kakashi's lap – it was done up in nice ribbon. "Don't open them or they will go stale."

"Okay. Thank you, Sakura."

"Here're yours," Sasuke smiled.

Kakashi received a new knapsack and med kit with thanks again.

Naruto plunked his gift down in front of Kakashi.

"There ya go! The best present to receive on a birthday!"

There was a silence as the three others stared at the green plant.

"What's that?"

"It's Mr. Ukki."

"Uh… what –"

"Mr. Ukki!"  
"Mr. Ukki is for me?" asked Kakashi slowly, trying to make sense of it.

"Yep! Iruka-sensei and I picked it out for you! The easiest plant 'cause Iruka-sensei said you'd be out a lot and would need a low maintenance plant – and your place is probably drier and has less sunlight – and you'd probably forget to water it – and you probably don't have a green thumb – so we got you a very nice plant that's super super super easy to take care of –"

"Really, Naruto… I'm not THAT irresponsible, am I?" Kakashi's eye drooped with a sigh.

There was a silence.

"Okay. Forget I asked," the Jounin said. "Thanks, Naruto."

He paused.

"What do I do with it?"

Naruto laughed.

"That's what I said, when Iruka-sensei gave me a flower last year. But what he told me is true! It's relaxing to garden. And it's great to have something living around you – it's a reminder he said of people's love for us. So when you see Mr. Ukki, you know that somebody loves you and is always with you!"

"Uh-huh…" Kakashi said, eyeing the plant as if it would morph into some sort of monster. "I see…"

Sasuke snorted.

Sakura giggled.

"Really, Naruto… you're strange…"

"But it's true! Iruka-sensei told me all girls like flowers!"

"Now, that is true," Sakura agreed. "My favorite would be…"

"Who cares?" asked Sasuke.  
"Tell me!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Forget it," Sakura growled.

Kakashi watching Sasuke and Naruto bicker about flowers, couldn't help but chuckle.

_They're weird. They've got issues. But really… these three are cute…_

_Asuma, Kurenai, you can have your run of the mill Genin. I've got the three with not only the most character – but the most –_

And for once, Kakashi realized what he'd been missing all those years. What those years of silence, loneliness and general independence had taken from him –

What his early entrance to the shinobi ranks and, eventually, ANBU had never given him –

_Heart._

If you go today to the small room of Hatake Kakashi, you won't find much. Most of his family stuff still lies in the abandoned mansion. His room is just one of many Jounin quarters in an old apartment building. He doesn't even have a balcony – his walls are rather bare – except for a couple of papers and a weird painting. There's a desk. A stool. A chest. A bed with a green quilt decorated with black shuriken on it.

There in that small room you can only find four bright things.

A set of bright orange Icha Icha.

A picture of a black-haired boy with goggles, a brown-haired girl with markings on her cheeks, a blonde Jounin-sensei and a masked white-haired boy.

A picture of a black-haired boy glaring beside a grinning pink-haired girl, a blonde-haired boy on the other side of her and above them all, a masked white-haired sensei.

And nestled behind the pictures, close to the window, still growing, still living –

A sign of hope.

A sign of heart.

Mr. Ukki.


End file.
